Talk:Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan
When When did this happen? Cooltamerboy 14:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC). :Chapter 431, Page 10. Despite what Onemanga has as the name, according to my sources it is called Senpo: Oodama Rasengan which can be easily translated as Hermit's Art: Great Ball Reasengan.--TheUltimate3 14:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey dudes, there is something I'd like to point out. On the panel where the Narutos hit the summons with these Rasengans, they are larger than himself, much like Jiraiya's Cho Odama Rasengan. So I'd remove the part saying it's smaller. What are these sources? Either way Ultimate3 is right, it's Odama Rasengan. Onemanga sais it. But people, stop removing the pictures, THEIR FINE!!!!!!! Technically every manga site that releases manga in america that was imported from Japan is holding copyright infringement. But nothing happens, because it's not a big deal. :While something has not happened YET doesn't mean something will never happen. Its called in simple terms "Covering your own ass". That being said, one image if fine.--TheUltimate3 05:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wow please shoot the person who edited these pictures/ facts because they are UTTER crocsh*t. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/431/10/... now unless the person who has done thise bs is blind, im pretty damn sure that THAT rasengan is BIGGER than jirayias by a LOT. - someonewhotalkssense. I agree! I pretty darn much agree with the above. :Please be a bit more polite someonewhotalkssense. There are more subtle ways to state your opinion. :It seems the major difference between Naruto's Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan and Jiraiya's Super Great Ball Rasengan is that Naruto uses a Shadow Clone (like with the normal Great Ball Rasengan) and that the Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan keeps growing (possibly because it keeps on absorbing natural energy or something). --ShounenSuki 16:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) People it's Great Ball Rasengan, the manga stated it's name. The only problem is it's just as big or bigger than Jiraiya's Super great ball Rasengan. Please remove the part that says that it's smaller than Jiraiya's Rasengan. The panel clearly demonstrates that it's just as large, or even larger. By any means, comparable. it bigger than the regular Giant Rasengan/Odama Rasengan but smaller than Jiraiya Ultimate Rasengan. Linkdarkside (talk) 22:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Rank hasn't been mentioned what rank it is? :Senjutsu isn't ranked. ''~SnapperT '' 19:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe the infobox should get an option for techniques that have no rank, to separate those from techniques whose ranks are unknown. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::"None" can just be added to the list of valid rank values. Of course, both options can easily be misused for "unknown" cases. ''~SnapperT '' 03:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Parent jutsu Shouldn't Great Ball Rasengan be this jutsu's parent jutsu?--Erik1310 (talk) 15:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Kyuubi Isn't this the same jutsu he used against the nine tails? The only thing that's different is the one against the Kyuubi was called super great ball rasengan so shouldn't it be on the same page as this one or Jiraiya's?